Gumball, to know another
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: Gumball find's out he has an apparent half-sister some dark family secret that his father begs him to keep a secret. But when he tries to get to know his half-sister more it somewhat makes his younger siblings jealous he's spending so much time away. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 Misfortune

Chapter 1: Misfortune

The sun was dangling low in the sky. It was setting as two students of a school were wandering through the dark streets of the peaceful town. "I can't believe you're my partner... Gumball, are you even listening?" the female student complained. She was a living cloud girl, and she was talking to the student she was walking beside her. "Yeah, Masami," the young blue cat responded, he was wearing a yellow sweater and black jeans. It was the usual attire that he wore. Gumball and his family were well known for causing trouble around town. He knew Masami, partially as a friend and an intelligent girl, but he had the one off thought in the back of his mind about her. She was a wealthy student and her father owned the Rainbow Factory where his mother worked at. But he saw her as a friend nonetheless.

Masami was upset. The two of them had been stuck together as partners for a science project. She didn't want to accept it because he wasn't the smartest student around. She was expecting Gumball to mess up the project sometime soon. "Either way, we're stuck together. I wanted Penny to be my partner, but Tobias beat me to it. Literally," Gumball rubbed the bridge of his nose, recalling the beating he received from his rival Tobias. He had fought over him to try and win the heart of a girl that seemed to go half and half. Gumball stared at the ground as the two of them stayed silent. They had studied after school for at least a couple of hours. That was why it was so late. "Right, so tomorrow, we're going to your place to work on our project, right?" Masami instructed her partner. "Y-yeah. Don't worry about it. I promise, I won't let you down," Gumball swore to his friend.

The sun had finally set and the two found themselves at a street corner. "We better get at least a C+," Masami muttered her expectations from him. Gumball nervously nodded, letting Masami go off on her own direction to get home for tonight. He sighed in relief since he wasn't hearing her rage anymore. Suddenly he heard the sound of screeching tires. He found a car zooming past a red light in the crosswalk, and it was heading straight for Masami. Gumball wanted to kick himself as he did this, but his legs had acted faster than his mind. He dove towards Masami and shoved her out of the way. One thing escaping his thought process was that she could fly. He heard Masami scream, and he felt a sharp shooting pain through his side. And then everything went dark, and Gumball fell unconscious.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The strange girl

Chapter 2: The Strange Girl

Gumball had finally woke up. He was dizzy, and he didn't know how long he had been unconscious for, but it was very long time apparently. It was daytime, and he looked to see his mother asleep in a chair by his bedside. She was a blue cat in a white shirt and a grey skirt, and she had a rainbow pin on to represent the rainbow factory she worked at. Gumball found an IV drip in his wrist. He was in a white, soulless room, like someone had gotten bored and sucked the life out of the walls and floor with a color removing vacuum cleaner. He tried to stand up, but his leg muscles were inactive and letting gravity proceed to slam him into the ground.

The loud thud woke his mother from her slumber. "huh?… Gumball! Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" his mother Nicole helped him up and tightly hugged him. Gumball still didn't know how long he was unconscious, but he could tell that it was long enough to get her worried. "M-mom! Ow! Ow!" he yelped in pain. His side was aching in agony. She let him go, and he just sat back on the hospital bed. His legs too weak to hold him up, like that had been inactive for a while. He looked under his hospital gown to see on his side a big red spot and a few stitches. "How long was I asleep?" he asked his mother. "A week, honey. You had me so worried. You were hit by a car going sixty miles an hour," Nicole explained what happened or what she knew.

"W-what?! But I had a science project! Masami is going to kill me…" Gumball covered his eyes in fear, remembering how fuming she was alone that he had become her partner. "Calm down, honey. She's been visiting you, and I don't think she's mad. But for some reason the person who hit you has also been visiting on and off," Nicole reassured him. She was proud of what he did. Even if the thought of masami floating out of the way of the car had eluded his mind, it was heroic nonetheless. Gumball however raised an eyebrow. The driver behind that car had been visiting him, something he questioned out of all things.

"Yeah, that'd be me," he heard a feminine voice ring out. He looked over and saw a girl with red fur, a rabbit with her ears tied together. She was wearing a green shirt with a white pair of pants. Nicole's eyes immediately narrowed on the girl. "Sorry about hitting you like that. The brakes wouldn't work," the woman apologized while approaching his bedside.

"Oh, uh… hi?" Gumball awkwardly greeted her. "I'm going to go get something to eat from the vending machine," Nicole claimed while exiting the hospital room. She didn't want to interrupt them, and her stomach was craving for breakfast. The red rabbit smirked. She reminded the feline of his younger sister. "Sorry again about nearly hitting your girlfriend. I'm Ambrosia Aldine," Ambrosia introduced herself. "Gumball Watterson… and that wasn't my girlfriend," he simply responded, noticing a climbing eyebrow of Ambrosia from curiosity about why he saved her. "It's funny. You see, I came to this town looking for someone by the name Watterson," Ambrosia claimed.

Gumball gave a confused look in response. He wondered if he was being mixed up for someone else, or if she was looking for someone in his family. He was thinking of asking her more, but he could see his mother listening in from the doorway, eavesdropping on the conversation. He suspected that she was doing it in an overprotective nature from his recent injury. "Really? Why don't you come to our house tonight," Gumball offered. "That'd be nice. Aren't you the little gentleman," Ambrosia flicked his ear jokingly. He mainly invited her to help confirm if she was looking for someone in his family. Nicole entered the room again. "Oh hi, mom. I just invited Ambrosia over to our house tonight," he said, giving an aggravated expression on her face. She didn't want the person who injured her own son in their home.

"Great..." Nicole said as cheerfully as she could put it, which wasn't close to cheerful. "I'll make it up to you, somehow. See ya tonight," Ambrosia bid him goodbye after getting the address to the Wattersons' household from Nicole, and she left the hospital. "She's bad news, Gumball. Why would you invite her to our home?" Nicole asked her son while a nurse entered in the room and removed the IV from his wrist so he could leave. The week of unconsciousness had left his body, letting him recover. "She said she was looking for a Watterson. I just wanted to help. I don't know why, but she made me feel happy," Gumball claimed. Everything Ambrosia did around him felt like it was to please him in a playful matter, just like he did for Anais.

Nicole sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. They were now stuck with an extra guest for dinner tonight. "Alright, let's just get home. Everyone's been worried about you," she explained. Gumball nodded and made his way to exit the hospital. However he needed his mother's help to walk since his legs had been inactivate for so long.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Richard's secret

Chapter 3: Richard's Secret

Gumball had arrived back home with his mother. Once they came inside, he went and sat down, letting out a sigh of relaxation. His legs starting to work again, but they were still very weak. Beside him on the couch was his father, a big pink rabbit that was more than slightly overweight. Normally he sat around all day and watched the television. "I'm going to get started cooking. Call if you need anything," Nicole told her oldest son before going to the kitchen, not looking forward to the night with Ambrosia. "Did I hear something about food?" his father Richard awoke to the word about cooking. He was a light sleeper whenever it came to food related conversations.

"Oh yeah, mom's starting on dinner. We're having a guest tonight," Gumball explained to his dad, but when he described the girl that was coming, he saw his face start to get lightly saddened. "What was her name?" he questioned somewhat hesitantly. "Ambrosia," Gumball responded while flicking through the television channels. He noticed his father go blank like he just saw a ghost, raising an eyebrow out of confusion. "Oh… uh, alright, tell me when it's ready," he said and walked upstairs. Gumball couldn't stop his curiosity from pricking him in the back of his brain. He gripped onto the side of the soda and pulled himself up. The living room didn't have much in it to help him stand. There was only a coffee table, a television and one big sofa.

Gumball slowly fumbled, walking upstairs and secretly following his dad. He went through the dark hallway where most of the doors were closed. He got to the attic and found a ladder that was brought down. He climbed up the ladder quietly and entered the attic. The small light in the room was lit, and it was mainly full of junk and boxes that were mostly filled with nothing useful. He saw Richard digging through a small shoebox and going over letters. Gumball snuck a peek over his shoulder. Many of the photos seemed to revolve around a red rabbit, something that confused him.

"Dad?" Gumball called out, making Richard jump in surprise and throw the photos in the air. He didn't respond well to being surprised. Gumball caught one of the photos and looked it over. Ambrosia was in it, with a small signature written on the back. "See you soon, dad." Gumball's eye widened. "Dad, what's going on? Do you know Ambrosia?" the young feline asked the obese rabbit. The puzzle pieces of this mystery were not making much sense yet. "P-please don't show or tell your mother! I've been getting these letters from her for years," he pleaded to him. "W-whoa, whoa, you two know each other?" Gumball questioned somewhat suspecting an affair he was trying to keep secret about.

"Yeah... I do. She's the daughter of my ex-girlfriend. I dated her before I met your mother, but her dad forced their entire family to move away. I started getting the letters five years ago," Richard explained. The confused Gumball lowered his ears. "So… does that mean… I have an older sister?" he asked. Richard could only nod as an answer.

"Please, don't tell the others. I can only imagine how Nicole would react," Richard was afraid of his son telling since he knew that his wife had an anger problem, and he didn't even want to imagine how she may react to hearing this. "Uh… y-yeah, sure, don't worry about it," Gumball replied. He wouldn't tell the truth, something he couldn't help but give a thought provoked look over realization. He had an older sister, and so he had to confront her on this. The doorbell rang, and Gumball was unaware that it had gotten dark. A lot of time had passed already.

Gumball went back downstairs, leaving his father alone to clean up the scattered photos on the attic floor that had been gathering over the years. The young feline went to the door and opened it. Ambrosia was standing there. "Hey, Gumball. Hope I'm not early," she said. "Don't worry, mom's still making dinner. Can I, uh... talk to you privately?" Gumball asked. Ambrosia agreed to let him have a word with her. Gumball stepped outside into the now dark night that was only brightened by street lights.

"So, was the Watterson you were looking for named Richard?" Gumball questioned. Ambrosia nodded. "Yeah… when I got my new car, I figured I'd come see him. He is my dad after all," Ambrosia responded. Gumball looked her over. Whoever her mother was, she certainly looked after her a lot more than Richard. "Your mom didn't want to see him?" he asked, but Ambrosia shook her head.

"Oh, she did, but grandpa wouldn't even allow the thought of the idea. Now she's six feet underground, and a thousand feet up," Ambrosia claimed. Gumball's ears lowered. He immediately felt somewhat guilty for bringing up a deceased relative into the conversation, and he tried to forget about it. "Sorry again about hitting ya. I'll tell you what, how about I drive you to school tomorrow," she offered. He didn't know whether to accept or not. He wanted to know her a lot more, now that he knew he had an older sister. He never knew what it was like to have an older sibling anyway, only knowing what it felt like to be one. "That'd be nice. Masami is going to kill me…" Gumball muttered with a hint of nervousness, rubbing his forehead while entering the house. "I'll pick you up by the bus stop tomorrow. I got an apartment room in town anyway," she declared before hearing Nicole call for them. "Dinner's ready!" Gumball heard and went with his older sister to get dinner, looking forward to tomorrow, and wanting to get to know her a lot more than he already had. "Just don't tell anyone that dad is uhm...your dad." Gumball forewarned her she wondered why but figured she'd ask him later.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Sibling bonding

Chapter 4: Sibling bonding

A good while had passed, and Gumball had finished dinner with his family. He was now upstairs with Ambrosia and Richard, wondering how this was about to go, which somewhat worried him. He wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow either, questioning how mad Masami was feeling with him right now. "How have things b-been, Ambrosia?" Richard asked with more sweat running off him than he could ever have without exercise. "Better lately. But my step dad's three countries away on an oilrig, and mum's dead... other than that, great," Ambrosia spoke, not truly grieving over her mother's death. Gumball silently questioned this.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry... you can stay tonight if you want," Richard offered. Ambrosia just sighed. "Yeah I got an extra bed in my room. Come on, I'll show you it," Gumball said wanting to get his father out of the awkward conversation before he brought up something else. The red rabbit followed his lead since it was late outside. Gumball however knew she would decline the offer since she had mentioned she had an apartment room in town.

Gumball opened the door to their room. Inside the bedroom was his younger brother, an orange goldfish in green sneakers who was doing his usual home hobbies whenever he was bored. At the moment he was building a card house which was blown over by the wind being pushed by the opening door.

"Oh hey, Gumball," he said turning around to greet his older brother in his cheerful attitude. He was the second oldest sibling of the family, and that happy demeanor of his was difficult to break. "Hey, Darwin. Uh... sorry about that," Gumball apologized upon seeing the cards fumbling upon entering the room. "It's fine. You wanna play something?" Darwin asked him wondering why the guest they were planning only to have for dinner was now here for longer.

"Sorry, but I was hoping to play with Amber," Gumball claimed. Ambrosia giggled and flicked his ear again. "I like the sound of that nickname. What kinds of games do you like to play?" she questioned not knowing half of the things they did like which weren't the safest around this world. "I like to play dodge and dare, but it's too dark for that. Let's go play some video games," he declared. "Can I join?" the young goldfish chimed in curiosity, wanting to play too. "Sorry, but we only got two controllers, dude. Remember, we broke the third one while trying to modify it?" Gumball answered before walking away. A depressed Darwin remembered their failed controller tampering back then. He felt a bit left out, but he tried not to think of it.

Moments had passed after that, and Gumball was playing several video games with Ambrosia. She found it fun to know how bad she was at games, but in some scenarios, Gumball wound up getting dominated by her in some of the other games. They were enjoying their time in the living room until Nicole stepped into the room. "Gumball, it's time for bed. You have school in the morning," she announced. Gumball became saddened that his older sister had to go, but he felt her arm wrap around him and fee her knuckle digging into his skull.

Ambrosia was giving him a noogie, and she had a grin while doing it in a playful matter. "Don't be like that. Tonight was fun," she laughed. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. It beats the bus," she whispered into one of his perked ears, giving Gumball a deep smile. "Alright. Bye, Amber," Gumball bid her farewell. Ambrosia stood up, and Gumball watched her leave, although her attitude seemed to go bitter quickly around Richard or Nicole. "Thanks for having me over dinner. It was good," she commented while walking out the door. The obese rabbit was terrified of his secret being revealed. The night then became silent fast after their children went to bed for the night.

In the bedroom, Nicole was sitting on the edge of the bed in her night gown. She let out a deep sigh. "What was up with him? He treated her like... well I don't know what, really…" Nicole had no words to describe the odd night and how good her son's behavior was towards Ambrosia. "A mother?" Richard tried to fill in the blank, but his wife shook her head in disbelief. "No, but you're close. More like a girlfriend. I mean, he didn't even get mad at her when she told him she ran him over, and he invited her to things without my consent…! Richard, are you listening?" Nicole asked, looking over her shoulder, only to see her husband throwing up in a trashcan. The comment of Ambrosia being Gumball's girlfriend made him sick due to the truth he knew behind it. Seeing the two romantically involved was not right. At that point though, Nicole just tried not to dwell on it, lying down and trying to get some sleep.

Early in the next morning, Gumball was waiting by the bus stop. Darwin was there, and her younger sister, Anais, a pink toddler rabbit in an orange dress was there too. It was usual for them to be waiting for the bus together. Just then a large, yellow glorified carrier arrived. Darwin and Anais climbed on the bus, but their older brother stood in place. "Come on, Gumball. The bus driver doesn't like to wait," Anais claimed. The bus driver's patience was not limitless. "Nah, I think I'll walk today. See ya there," he responded and waved. Anais raised an eyebrow, but she shrugged, going deeper into the bus to take her and Darwin's seats on the bus. The bus drove off without him.

Only a few minutes later, Gumball finally found Ambrosia pulling up in her same car she had accidentally ran him over with. He couldn't help but feel his side whine in pain over recognizing the vehicle. He climbed into the passenger's side and tossed his backpack in the backseat. "Thanks again for driving me to school. The bus always takes the long ways," Gumball said. "Well I did owe you this much anyway," she claimed before she stepped on the gas again, driving off to his school.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Return to school

Chapter 5: Return to School

During the ride to school, Gumball was just looking out the window. The different scenery was somewhat nice since the bus driver usually took a different route. "So uh... what was it like growing up?" Gumball asked her trying to break the silence. He loved having an older sister so far. It was too much fun and he was really happy around her. "Well, I grew up with just mom until I turned sixteen. That's when my stepdad came in. It was somewhat tough," Ambrosia answered while pulling up to the school. "Wow, I'm early for once. I'm never early," the young feline muttered. "What are you going to do now since you met Richard?" he couldn't help but ask since he had some spare time now, and he was curious about what she was planning to do to continue her life.

"I'm going to live in the apartment for a while. Besides, how can I leave town when I got a runt like you to mess around with," Ambrosia admitted while flicking one of his ears playfully. Gumball couldn't help but smile in response. "Do you mind picking me up after school? I don't like going on errands with mom," Gumball asked since usually they were picked up from school by their mother. "I guess I can. Bye," Ambrosia responded. Gumball stepped out of the car and waved with his backpack over his shoulder. Ambrosia drove off, but something still didn't feel right. He couldn't tell if it was something about her or the fact that he was keeping the truth about her being a relative in his family. He just sighed and continued on to school.

Moments later, Gumball was putting things away in his locker. "Hey, Gumball..." he looked over his shoulder, finding Masami standing behind him. He turned around, closing his locker behind him. "Hey, Masami, you're here early too?" Gumball responded. The students were probably just arriving at this time of morning. "I should be saying that to you. Are you okay?" she questioned his health. She herself knew that he had been unconscious for a week since he saved her. "Trust me, if Tina hasn't killed me yet, I doubt a car will. Sorry for not being able to do the project with you…" the young feline apologized, feeling guilty for this. "Oh don't worry. We passed with a B+. I just lied and said you were sick and helping me on the project after school," Masami claimed. This made him happy, but not that he had put the full burden of their project on her.

"Alright… how about you and I hang out at the movie theater after school? My treat," Gumball offered in apology for flaking entirely. Masami had a slight blush, still recalling his heroic deed. "You mean… like a date?" Masami asked with a raised eyebrow. Gumball shrugged. "Sure, why not. I got someone who can drive us after school," he claimed before hearing the bell ring. Their next class had now started, and they continued on with their day, like what had occurred before was nothing. Gumball however found it odd that she done their whole project for him so they could pass their project, rather than beg for another partner. Gumball felt excited, and he just needed to tell somebody that he had an older sister. As far as he knew, Masami was somebody who would keep that secret safe.

During the next day, Gumball tried to get through everything like he normally did. His side pain was healing well, yet nobody acknowledged his accident. During lunchtime, he was sitting in the cafeteria alone, not by choice though since every other table in the room was full. He had realized this to become a problem recently. He spotted his brother and sister coming to his table with their food. "Hey, dude, I haven't seen you all day," Darwin said wondering where their older brother had been. "Oh, uh… sorry, I've been distracted," he claimed. Anais had ear eyebrow raised as she understood. "Anyway... we're going to play in that new park after school. Wanna come with us?" the little bunny asked, referring to a park that had been recently installed in Elmore lately. Gumball shook his head.

"I can't. I'm going somewhere with Amber after school," Gumball declined. His siblings were aggravated. "Are you kidding?! Why are you still hanging out with her?" Darwin asked in a jealous rage, like Ambrosia was hogging all of his attention. "Yeah, it's no fun without you causing any trouble! …are you dating her or something?" Anais asked. Gumball choked out his food from hearing this. "No way! ...listen, I'll explain later at home, but I had to ask her for a ride since I got a date with Masami," Gumball claimed. Both siblings gave him a look of surprise, since it wasn't something they expected. The lunch bell soon rang after a short while. Gumball tried to forget about his younger siblings for the time being, hoping to explain later without problems happening after.

When the school day had ended, Gumball waited around at the front of school until Masami came to him. "Hey, Gumball, are you ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah, just waiting for our ride," he claimed while waiting patiently until he saw Ambrosia drive up. Her car still made his side whine upon sight, a painful memory that couldn't be forgotten. "Masami, meet my older half-sister," Gumball introduced the two ladies. However, something felt wrong right after. He noticed an expression of shock on Masami. He was partially worried of how she was going to react.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets out

Chapter 6: Secret's Out

Gumball so far had spent the rest of the afternoon with Masami and Ambrosia, all enjoying their time together. Gumball was glad. Masami had took the news of him having an older half-sister so well, but he was getting that annoying feeling that was prodding him in the back of his head. He felt guilty that he had been ignoring his family only to spend time with Ambrosia in order to get to know her more, but for the most part he saw it as her playing driver for him and Masami's date.

"Well, it was fun, Gumball. But, I really need to get home," Masami said while getting out of the car. "Alright, Masami. I hope to do it again sometime," Gumball told her before receiving a kiss from her, directly on the cheek. It made him blush rose red, wondering if this came from his heroic deed. "It was nice meeting you too, Ambrosia," she bid them both a farewell before walking away to head on home. "I better take you home too… um, hello?" Ambrosia called to Gumball, waving her hand in front of his face. He was still paralyzed from the kiss. She sighed and just pushed the gas pedal, trying to continue playing driver for him.

They arrived back to his house in a matter of minutes. Gumball sighed while climbing out of the car. "Thanks, Amber. I'll see ya tomorrow?" he asked. Ambrosia just nodded. "May as well. Not like I got much else to do. Working at home and whatnot is easy as cake," Ambrosia told him before driving away.

Gumball just let out a sigh of relaxation. The day felt completely perfect to him. He entered his home to find a sleeping Richard and an enraged Nicole. "Uh... hi, mom?" Gumball innocently greeted her, wondering what he did wrong to make her steamed. "Where have you been, young man?" she asked in a serious tone. "With Masami. I asked her out on a date," Gumball simply answered. Nicole let out a sigh as her head cooled down. "Please, honey. Tell me if you are going out late. It worries me not to know where you are," she claimed having calmed down fast. Gumball listened and went upstairs to talk to his siblings. Unbeknownst to him though, Nicole was following to tell him something, but she stopped herself just around the corner to listen to him when he heard his happy tone.

"Hey guys, I got something I need to tell you," Gumball started, quickly drawing the attention of Darwin and Anais to him. "Um... I-it's about Amber- I mean Ambrosia…" Gumball took in a deep breath. "S-she's closer to me than you think... I've been hanging out with her because I wanted to know what it felt like to have an older sibling. She's related to us... she's our half-sister," Gumball explained as precise and simple as he possible could. Darwin and Anais' eyes widened, and they were frozen stiff by this. "She's dad's ex-girlfriend's daughter," he added, noticing their wide eyes that were acting like daggers, trying to penetrate him with their looks of shock, but then he realized that they weren't staring at him. He turned around to see their mother standing there. He swore to have watched her blue fur turn fiery red in rage.

"RICHARD!" her voice screamed in fury, even the whole house could shake over the titanic yell of their mother. She stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut, cracking the door frame with her super strength. "...Dude, maybe you should've told her sooner," Darwin said with fear. "That reaction was why I didn't…" Gumball admitted while his paw slammed straight to his own face. "Just stay here," Gumball sneaked through the door and crept down the hallway to the stairwell, leaving his younger siblings behind in the room.

Gumball looked downstairs and could see his enraged mother standing in front of a startled Richard who twiddled his thumbs anxiously. "I-I swear, I was going to tell you I had an ex-girlfriend when we started dating, b-but I forgot," he claimed. Nicole narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I knew about her alright. Trust me, it's hard not to know about any relationship you were in since everyone in school made fun about it... but you could have at least broke it to me that you fooled around with her!" Nicole shrieked. She already knew about his ex, but the part with Richard having an elder daughter was where she was enraged.

"It was one time I didn't t-think you'd care, and I know your dad only liked me for being an innocent moron," Richard answered remembering past confrontations with her parents when first meeting them. He had only gotten by with dating Nicole because he was practically a child at heart. "A-and I only found out recently too. I was just as shocked," he continued. "Ambrosia… she's no angel. The next time I see her, I'm going to have a little chitchat," the enraged Nicole snarled and went back upstairs for the night, not noticing her son hiding in the shadows.

Gumball heard the door slam behind him. He went downstairs to approach his father who was sitting in front of the TV, not even switching it on. It was like he preferred to stare at the blank screen at times like this. "Dad?" Gumball asked, getting his father's attention. "Oh, hey, Gumball. Looks like Ambrosia's secret is out." Richard said, letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah... listen. We both don't want her to get into a fight with mom, right?" Gumball asked, knowing himself that it will never go well between the two ladies. Richard nodded without saying a word. "...maybe we should tell her… it's not safe in our lives…" Gumball suggested since he knew it was dangerous, not just their mother, but their family in general did get involved in a lot of antics. He didn't want another person to get put in danger like that. "...Alright, alright, we'll talk to her tomorrow. I know she's been picking you up for school," Richard said narrowing his eyes, the one time he showed any emotion beyond laziness, something his son welcomed.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 The end

Chapter 7: For the Wellbeing…

Gumball and Richard left the house in the late of the night. Nicole was still steaming from what she had just heard today. The father and son climbed into the car. "You know where she lives, right?" Richard asked his son. "Yeah, she told me the other day. Apartment 3C at Westbrook Road," Gumball. His dad nodded after jotting down the address, starting up the car and pulling it out of the driveway. He drove for the location which Gumball had been informed about. They needed to talk to Ambrosia before Nicole could get near her and insight a form of argument that could turn into chaos.

They finally arrived to the apartment. They could see that it wasn't the best of shape. Age had taken its toll, the building being run down and being poorly repaired, yet kept up to date. Gumball and Richard parked the car and began making their way up the steps, ignoring every damaged wall along the way that could creep out anybody.

When they arrived to the right address. Gumball knocked on the door, seeing his father sweating worriedly. "It's for the best, dad. I don't like to see mom so ticked off, and it'll probably keep a big fight from breaking out," he quickly added. The door opened and they saw Ambrosia standing there, feeling surprised to see them. "Oh hey. I didn't expect you two to be here," she greeted them. "We need to talk," Richard spoke. Ambrosia stepped aside to let them inside.

For as bad as the apartment looked on the outside, Ambrosia had tried her best to make it look moderately clean on the inside. "Make yourself comfortable. So what brings you two here so late?" Ambrosia questioned, noticing the looks of guilt on the two. "Listen, we loved having you around, and I'm glad I got to meet you, but… I think it's best if you maybe went back to your life where you were raised," Richard started with a sigh. "Did I do something wrong? I was considering moving here even," Ambrosia responded wondering what was wrong. "It's just mom's real mad. Not just at you, but pretty much all three of us," Gumball explained. His mother really wasn't happy with her, both for the secret and distracting their son so much. She wasn't happy with Gumball for keeping it a secret in the first place, and even worse at Richard for never having the courage to tell her either.

"...I see... well... she did kinda call and wanted me to visit tomorrow," Ambrosia admitted about a phone call that was placed behind their backs, Nicole who was setting up a confrontation. "Well if you think it's what I should do, then who am I to ignore what my dad says?" Ambrosia winked at her one and true father, making him look down to the floor awkwardly, "I'll miss ya, Amber. It was so fun having you around," Gumball claimed, approaching her and giving her a deep hug. Ambrosia smiled and rubbed his head. "Try not to get yourself hurt. I'll be leaving town tomorrow," she said to her little brother and father. "Maybe next time we see each other, Nicole will be a lot calmer," Richard said while joining in the partial family hug.

The next day before they knew it, Gumball was back in his average life just with a few more secrets now known. Richard however did have a slight strained relationship because of Nicole's temper. He wound up sleeping on the couch for a good while, although she didn't know or suspect their secret meeting from there on. Thus, the Watterson family tried to continue their life like they normally did.

The End


End file.
